


Clones Only

by OwnerOfAClonelyHeart



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon, mentions of cophine and lumberpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart/pseuds/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart
Summary: The sisters have a sleepover.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Clones Only

It was a rare occasion these days. 

Cal had taken Kira up to his cabin for the weekend to do some fishing by the lake. Sarah had been given the late shift on Saturday and didn't want to lose her new job after a couple of weeks so she stayed behind.

Donnie had a work event that was taking place in Vancouver.

Delphine had returned to Paris for the week.

Sarah decided to arrange a much needed girls night in.

Cosima was the last to arrive at Sarah's house. She pulled her overnight bag out of the trunk of the cab, payed the driver and trudged up the snow covered path.

"Welcome, sestra!" Helena beamed as she opened the door to greet her, pulling her in to a now trademark bear hug, momentarily lifting Cosima off her feet.

She made her way into the house, exchanging greetings and hugs with Sarah and Alison, depositing a few bottles of liquor into the fridge and settling down on the couch.

"Delphine get away ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she text me from the airport at like, 5am. Flight landed at 7pm Paris time so she probably went straight to her parents and crashed out. I'll try skyping her tomorrow."

Helena buzzed around the room, grabbing snacks from the kitchen and excitedly bringing drinks to the other three who watched her with delighted amusement.

"You excited for your first proper sleepover, babe?" Sarah asked.

They had already technically had a sleepover before, but with Cosima being sick, Helena being nervous and Sarah being so bloody overwhelmed by everything she didn't think it counted.

"Oh yes, much excited. What are we going to do?" Helena replied jumping onto the couch next to Alison, who gave a small shriek as she tried to avoid getting squashed.

"Oh you know, watch movies, drink, have pillow fights, talk about cute boys from school." Cosima joked.

"... I thought you didn't like boys?" Helena asked earnestly.

"Oh, it was just a joke. Just movies and drinking probably.Maybe a pillow fight if I get drunk enough. And maybe pizza?" 

Helena's eyes lit up at the mention of pizza and she bounced on the couch.

"It was nice of Felix and Colin to look after your boys tonight, Helena." Alison said, hoping this conversation would settle her down a little. "Although, a little unexpected."

"Colin brought out the 'A' word the other day." Sarah said, much to their confusion. "Adoption." She clarified. "I'm guessing Fe thinks that one night looking after your boys will scare some sense into Colin, make him reconsider." She laughed.

"My babies are very well behaved." Helena said proudly.

"Yeah, when they're with you." Cosima responded. "When any of us look after them they're like tiny hurricanes."

Helena looked a little hurt, which Sarah quickly noticed.

"We're saying you're a good mum, Helena." she quickly added.

"Oh, thank you." she smiled.

________________________________________________

One pizza and a few bottles of beer (soda for Alison and Shirley Temples for Helena, who doesn't enjoy the 'bad juice') later.

"So, what movie would you guys like to watch?" Alison asked.

"Cal hooked this box up for the telly, got hundreds of movies on it. Take your pick." Sarah leaned back, opening a bottle of beer.

Cosima and Alison scrolled through the list of films, both immediately vetoing each others picks.

"West Side Story?"

"God no. Jurassic Park?"

"Hmm, no. Ooh how about Rent?"

"No musicals, dude. Predator?"

"Too violent."

"You've literally buried dead bodies in your garage, but fake gore is too much?"

"There's no need for that, Cosima."

"Christ, will one of you pick a bloody movie!" Sarah interjected from the couch.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Helena spoke up shyly.

"C'mon I just said 'no muscials'." Cosima replied, harshly.

"It's my favourite movie." Helena quietly said to herself.

Sarah and Alison exchanged looks as Helena's phone buzzed. 

"Hello Felix. Yes give me second." Helena excused herself and headed up the stairs to take the call.

"Was that necessary, Cosima?" Alison asked sharply.

"What? I've seen that movie a hundred times." she replied.

"Why do you think it's Helena's favourite movie, Cos?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno, princesses and other standard Disney shit?"

"Do I need to go into the painfully sad details Cosima?" Alison began. "It's a story about a girl, who gets treated like a monster and cast out of her home. Then her sister finds her, accepts her for who she is, and brings her back home. And everybody lives happily ever after." she finished.

"...shit." Cosima exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, it hit me like a truck when I first realised too." Sarah patted Cosima's knee.

Helena walked back into the living room, awkwardly returning to her seat.

"Everything alright over there?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yes, Felix couldn't remember which one likes the banana baby food." 

"It's Arthur, right?" Cosima asked.

"Yes, Donnie likes the apple."

"Helena? We've decided to watch Frozen." Alison said smiling.

"Really, you are ok to watch it again, sestra?" Helena asked Cosima.

"Sure, just don't expect me to sing along." she replied, getting up to sit next to Helena, putting an arm around her shoulder.

_______________________________________________________

"LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! The cold never bothered me anyway." The sisters all laughed as the song finished, putting down their beer bottle and remote control makeshift microphones. 

"I can tell we're genetically identical, cos none of us hold a bloody tune!" Sarah laughed as she collapsed back onto the couch.

"One time in college, I got booed off stage during karaoke." Cosima added. "Someone threw a glass at me!" 

Sarah and Cosima continued laughing as Alison shifted in her seat.

"Um, speak for yourselves please. I've been in plenty of musicals and always received positive reviews." Alison said defensively.

"Except that one time you decided to try stage diving." Cosima mocked.

"Well... I was in a dark place then, I'll appreciate if you don't bring up that time in my life please." 

"Sorry, Alison." Cosima apologised and headed to the kitchen to get another bottle of wine.

Sarah, in a tipsy daze, allowed her eyes to follow Cosima out of the living room. Her gaze lingered on the small of Cosima's back, admiring the way her dress hugged her curves. She snapped her self out of it and looked away but not before Cosima turned and stared incredulously.

"Dude, were you just checking me out?" she accused, laughing.

"What? No!" Sarah defended herself.

"Oh my god, you totally were? What the fuck?"

"It's not like that, Cos..." Sarah exasperatedly drained the rest of her beer before swiftly opening another one, considering opening up to her sisters. "... Look this is gonna be a fucking weird conversation, yeah? So just go along with me please."

Her three sisters looked at her tentatively.

"Well, I've always thought I had a nice arse, right? Like, not perfect but I've never had any complaints. Lots of satisfied customers. But ever since Cal moved in, it's like he's obsessed with it! Guess I was just trying to see what the fuss was about, can't really get a proper look at my own can I?"

"What do you mean, 'obsessed'?" Alison asked.

"I mean, I don't mind the attention, god knows I've been pretty starved of affection for most of my life. But I can't get within two metres of the guy without getting groped and squeezed."

"Oh no, the handsome lumberjack finds me super sexy, what a tragedy!" Cosima said sarcastically.

"What, you've never experienced something similar?" Sarah asked.

"Are you kidding me? My ass is my secret weapon." Cosima replied confidently.

"Your what?" Alison asked, scandalised.

"Like, my super power. Any time Delphine is mad at me or insists she 'isn't in the mood', I just slip on the fancy underwear and wiggle my way over to wherever she is. It works every time. I swear I can hear her swearing in French sometimes, like she can't believe that it's working again."

"I might have to steal that move, Cos." Sarah smiled.

"Sounds like you don't need it, dude." Cosima laughed.

They both turned and looked at Alison who seemed uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"What?" she asked the pair of giggling sisters.

"Come on Al, I've seen all those 'Hip Hop workout' DVDs you've got. Any special techniques for when Mr Hendricks is playing hard to get?" Cosima teased.

"Well from what I hear, Donnie doesn't need much persuading." Sarah said, casually. 

"And what does that mean?" Alison inquired.

"Donnie's got a little secret, Cos. Well, I wouldn't call it 'little'." She grinned coyly.

Cosima's eyes widened with recognition.

"No. Donnie? Really? Congratulations, I guess." Cosima laughed as Alison's cheeks began burning red.

"How do you know about that?" She asked Sarah.

"Felix was at that Autumn Fair thing, told me he went arse over tit in a kilt. Showed the crowd the whole thing. Couldn't believe it himself." Sarah explained.

"Wow, that's a lot of information to receive." Cosima removed her glasses and chuckled.

"Well don't worry Cos, you're not the one receiving it." Both Sarah and Cosima burst out laughing as Alison tried to hide the somewhat proud smile that made it's way across her lips.

Helena sat their quietly, observing her sisters. Cosima noticed her trepidation.

"Don't worry, Helena. You got a nice ass too." she said.

"Thank you, I think. I've never really thought about it before." she replied, slightly confused, trying to look over her shoulder.

Sarah sat up and nudged her sister.

"Don't you remember meathead? In the prison?" Sarah asked before turning to the other two. "So there we were, in the castor prison. And Helena had figured out a way to escape, but she had the squeeze through this gap in the cell door. She got her head through no problem, and her shoulders. But she almost got stuck trying to squeeze her butt through. If you hadn't greased yourself up I don't think you would've made it. Then she totally bailed and left me there." Sarah laughed but the others didn't, seeing Helena's sad expression.

"... I don't like to think about the before times. When I did bad things." Helena said meekly. She had come such a long way her sisters would sometimes forget the horrors of her past, even if they were only a few years ago.

"Shit, sorry babe. Too much beer. Making a twat out of myself again." Sarah reached a hand out in Helena's direction. She took it and squeezed gently, smiling.

"It's ok." Helena continued stroking her hand, before reaching back and grabbing a couch cushion, swinging it into Sarah's head. "It is time for fighting with pillows?"

____________________________________________________________________

"Honestly Sarah, I'll get a cab, it's fine." Alison protested.

"I got two empty beds here tonight, don't be ridiculous. I thought this was a sleepover?" she replied.

Cosima had already stumbled upstairs, collapsing into Kira's bedroom. Alison relented and made her way up to the other spare bedroom. Sarah had tripped over her words, wanting to call it 'S's room' before settling with 'the other one'.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me, meathead." Sarah said, leading an exhausted Helena up the stairs.

"It's ok, we shared womb, we can share bed too" she planted a sloppy kiss on Sarah's cheek.

After a while, Sarah heard Helena restlessly trying to sleep behind her. Her breath narrowing, words catching in her mouth before she could say them.

"Sestra, are you awake?" she finally whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?" she whispered back.

"... do you really think I'm a good mother?" Helena's question lingered in the air for a few seconds.

Sarah rolled over to face her twin, her shaky gaze illuminated by the moonlight pouring in from the window. She stroked Helena's cheek.

"Absolutely. I've never seen someone take to it so quickly. Like a duck in water you are." she smiled gently.

"Sometimes, I am not so sure. They are hard work. And I worry I'm not doing a good job." tears started to well in the corner of her eyes.

"You're doing the best job you can. And we're all here to help." Sarah said reassuringly, wiping a tear away with her thumb.

"I am scared, sometimes." 

"Every mum is scared at first. It's a fucking terrifying thing, being a mum. But just know, your boys love you more than anything. And we all do to. We would never let anything happen to them."

"Thank you, sestra."

"Come here" Sarah kissed her on the forehead, pulling her into a cuddle and stroking her hair. "Tomorrow morning, we'll go pick them up from Uncle Felix's. We'll make a nice lunch and go have a picnic in the park, yeah? Just you, me and the boys."

"Ok, I would like that very much." Helena smiled. "Good night Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too, meathead." 

They stared into each others eyes, each waiting for the other's eyelids to slowly close as sleep took them, their hands still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have no idea where the inspiration for some of these conversations come from. This is a bit of a mess.


End file.
